Raven
You may be looking for The Raven an old enemy of Superman. Raven is a superhero and was a member of the Teen Titans back in the '80s. Background Information In the Bronze Age continuity, Raven has a morbid past and origins. She is the half-breed daughter of a human mother named Arella and the inter-dimensional demon Trigon. She grew up in an alternate dimension called Azarath, with pacifistic inhabitants whose spiritual leader was the mystic Azar. In her homeland, she was taught to "control her emotions" by Azar, in order to suppress her inherited demonic powers. Essentially, it was feared that if Raven was allowed to feel any strong emotion, she could become a demon like her father. During this time, Raven rarely saw her mother and grew detached from her. Upon Azar's death, Arella began the task of raising and teaching Raven. Around this same time, Raven's demonic heritage was revealed, as she met her father face to face for the first time. Soon after her 16th birthday, Raven learned that Trigon planned to come to her dimension; and she vowed to stop him. Raven initially approached the Justice League, but they refused her on the advice of Zatanna, who sensed her demonic parentage. In desperation, she reformed the Titans as the New Teen Titans to fight her father. The team consisted of Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. Raven and her new friends later came to think of one another as family. In this incarnation, Raven was considered to have a gloomy disposition, often revealed through sarcasm and wry remarks. Appearance Raven never appeared in the series, she only appeared in the Keebler Anti-Drug commercial in 1983. She has a gothic appearance, wearing dark colors and a cloak. She also has a red jewel on her forehead. As of 2003, she is voiced by Tara Strong. Powers and Abilities *'Empathy: Although she’s snarky and sarcastic, she is loyal and kind-hearted deep down, always ready to help in times of need. At times, she can be somewhat timid around new people.' :* Emotion Negation: She can also use her empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". :* Empathic Healing: She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. *'Telekinesis:' Ability to move objects with mind and she uses this ability to lift up heavy objects like a couch or a car. *'Soul-Self:' Raven can manifest her "Soul-Self" through astral projection. It normally takes the form of either her humanoid shape or a giant raven. * Astral Projection: Through the use of her soul-self, Raven can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious. * Teleportation: It also serves as a way to travel into other dimensions. Using her soul-self, she can teleport herself and others over vast distances. *'Flight:' With her new body came new powers and new abilities, the ability to fly being one of them. *'Force Emotion:' ability to force outside emotions into other people, consciously or otherwise. *'Limited Precognition:' Raven explained she was able to predict Trigon's invasion of the Earth dimension. Through an act of Necromancy, Raven could also project images into the minds of others in the form of dreams. *'Illusion Casting:' Raven once had the ability to project images into the minds of others. *Shapeshifting: She can make herself look more monstrous. Notes * Raven first appeared in DC Comics Presents, Vol. 1 #26 (October, 1980).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Comics_Presents_26 DC Comics Presents, Vol. 1 #26] published October, 1980. * She was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Titan Members